Can Your God Help You Now?
by jessicalangefan
Summary: Sister Mary Eunice takes advantage of her powers...and Sister Jude. Rated M for sexual situations and language in chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

Sister Jude was standing over the suitcase on the bed, folding a piece of her clothing when she heard a gentle knock. Drying a tear from her face, she turned her head slightly, acknowledging Sister Mary Eunice's presence.

"Little Jenny Reynold's mother came by and picked her up."

"That's fine. Is there anything else, Sister?" Sister Jude was sniffling, attempting to hold back more tears.

"No Sister…yes, Sister. What are you doing?"

"I'm packing. I'm leaving Briarcliff. The Monsignor, in his wisdom, has decided that my talents would serve better elsewhere. Pittsburg as it turns out."

"Pittsburg! No Sister Jude, you can't leave Briarcliff" Mary Eunice objected.

"I have no choice!" Sister Jude could feel the mixture of emotions swirling inside her, making it difficult to hold them in.

"But what will become of us?" The young woman asked, tears filling her eyes.

The older woman took Mary Eunice in her arms and held her tightly. Embraced in the hug, Sister Mary Eunice glanced down into Jude's open drawer. Noticing a red slip peeking out, she reached out her hand. The fabric felt smooth as she rubbed her fingers over it. A deviant smile came to her lips.

Sister Mary Eunice let out a whimper and allowed the fake tears to fall from her eyes.

"Oh, Sister Jude, you just can't leave us!" Sister Mary Eunice clutched the fabric of Jude's dress, pulling her tight.

Sister Jude sat Mary Eunice on the bed, allowing the girl to bury her face in the crook of her neck as she sobbed. She put her arm around Mary Eunice and put a hand to her face, stroking her cheek in an attempt to comfort her. Jude felt the young woman's arms tighten around her waist and the wet tears she felt on her neck turned to hot, wet kisses.

"Sister Mary Eunice!" Jude said as she pushed her away and stood up, in shock at what the young nun had done.

"I'm sorry, Sister" Mary Eunice said, looking ashamed. "I-I…" The look on the woman's face suddenly changed. "I thought this is what you wanted Sister. Someone to love you, to hold you…to bring you pleasure. I can't believe the Monsignor is the only one you think about when you touch yourself at night" she said, throwing the full suitcase off the bed.

Sister Jude watched as the girl lay back on the bed and pulled up her habit. With her legs open, she exposed herself to the older woman. Jude charged across the room, snatched the habit back down to cover the girl and slapped her across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you, girl? Get out!" Sister Jude pointed to the door.

Sister Mary Eunice let out a cackle as her eyes turned fiery and the door slammed shut. She climbed off the bed and walked to where Sister Jude was standing. The older woman didn't budge as the possessed nun approached her, but her eyes were filled with fear. "If you thought it would be that easy to get rid of me" she put her face close to Jude's, "then you've got another thing coming, baby." She ran her finger down Jude's body, reaching for the hem on her dress. Hooking the bottom of the dress with her finger, she slowly began pulling it up.

As she felt the dress rising, Jude bolted for the door. Reaching for the knob, she felt a force throw her through the air. She landed with a thud against the bed. Jude struggled against the invisible force that was holding her to the bed as Mary Eunice strolled towards her.

"Oh, Jude…There's no sense in fighting me. There's nothing you can do to stop it" she said, straddling the defenseless nun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sister, I know you're in there somewhere. Please stop this!" Jude pleaded. She heard a deep laugh as Mary Eunice pulled the zipper of her dress down. Jude struggled against the nun, bucking her hips in an attempt to throw her off.

"Oooh. I like the way you do that Judy" Mary Eunice teased as traced a finger around Jude's jaw, trailing the finger down her neck and chest. Jude turned her head away and let a few tears fall.

Mary Eunice followed Jude's gazed to the cross on the wall. She smiled and gripped the open zipper of her dress. "See if your God can help you now" she said as she tore Jude's dress from her body. The nun wore a simple black slip underneath her clothing. It was not as exciting to Mary Eunice as the red slip she had just seen in the drawer, but it hugged her curves quite nicely. She watched Jude's chest rise and fall as her breathing hastened.

Still being held down by the demon's invisible forces, Jude couldn't do much to fight the younger's nun's advances, try as she might. "STOP! GET OFF OF ME!"

Mary Eunice just smiled at the struggling nun beneath her. "Now we talked about this, Sister. Struggling will just make it worse" she hissed. Mary Eunice took Jude's earlobe in her mouth, biting down just hard enough to inflict pain.

Jude snatched her head away, feeling the teeth sink into her soft flesh, leaving her neck exposed.

Mary Eunice put her open mouth on Jude's collar bone, increasing the suction of her mouth partially up her neck. Reaching her jawline, the young demented woman pulled away to look at Jude. The older woman had her eyes closed tightly and tears streamed down her cheeks. She started to wipe them away with her hand when she thought better of it. Holding Jude's chin in her hand to prevent her from moving, Mary Eunice ran her tongue up Jude's cheek, lapping up the salty water.

Jude was trying to shut out everything that was happening. She was shocked when the wet tongue touched her face. She couldn't attempt to move away with the firm grip Mary Eunice had on her. She felt so hopeless. She gasped when she felt fingers on the inside of her thigh.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" Mary Eunice laughed, inching her fingers higher up Jude's thigh.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Jude shot a look of disgust at Mary Eunice.

"Mmmm. So soft. So tender. How long has it been since someone's touched you here, Judy?" She rubbed gentle circles through Jude's panties, stroking lightly at her clit. Slowly, she began sliding her hands under the slip, running her hands over the bare skin of Jude's stomach. She lifted the slip over Jude's head and tossed it to the side.

"Well, Jude" Mary Eunice said, a bit shocked. "These are rather nice…especially for a woman your age. I'm pleasantly surprised." Mary Eunice cupped a breast in her hand, stroking her thumb over Jude's nipple. "It's so sad that you'll never know the feeling of a baby suckling at your breast." As she said this, she could feel sobs arise from Jude. "I can show you what that feels like Judy." Mary Eunice took Jude's breast into her mouth, gently suckling.

Jude let out a cry and tried to pull her arms out of the invisible bondage. Mary Eunice moved her mouth to the other breast.

"You bitch!" Jude shrieked.

Mary Eunice pulled her mouth away from Jude's breast and sat up, taking in the nun's body. "Well we can't have you wearing these if I'm going to be able to fully pleasure you" Mary Eunice smirked as she tugged Jude's underwear down. "That's much better."

Jude closed her eyes tight, knowing what was coming. She could feel hands roaming her body, moving over her thighs, her stomach, her breasts. The hand came to rest on her face, stroking the side of her face.

"Jude. Jude, it's okay." A gentle voice began calling to her. Jude's eyes flew open at the sound of the voice. The room was the same, but there was no Mary Eunice. Instead, the Monsignor was above her, his half naked body lying on top of her.

"Timothy! W-what…" She trailed off as he brought his lips to hers. His tongue parted her lips and he slid it into her mouth. Realizing she was no longer being held down be invisible forces, she wrapped her arms around Timothy, pulling him in closer. She could feel his skin against her breasts, and his hands running down her sides. Pulling away, he looked at Jude. His dark eyes making her calm again.

"Jude, let me please you. I want to baby." He inched his way down, kissing her body as he did. He put his hands under her knees and lifted them to his shoulders as he put his head between her thighs.

Jude moaned as he put in mouth on her, his tongue gently massaging her clit. She ran her hands through his hair, gripping it tightly as he increased the pressure.

"Oh, Timothy!" Jude moaned loudly as she felt his fingers slide inside of her. Finding his rhythm he pumped his fingers in and out of Jude, continuing to swirl his tongue around her clit.

Jude could feel her body tensing as the pressure inside of her built. Timothy reached his free hand up to grope her breast.

"Let go Jude. Let me make you come" Timothy said as he picked his head up for a moment.

As he placed his head back between her thighs, he quickened his pace, urging Jude closer to her release.

"Timothy! Oh, God! Timothy!" Jude moaned, bucking her hips into his mouth. As she finished, she closed her eyes, smiling. She looked down as a moan came from between her legs.

Jude was horrified to find Mary Eunice peeking up from between her thighs, sliding her fingers out of her mouth.

Jude screamed as Mary Eunice climbed up her body, placing her wet lips on Jude's mouth.

"You taste so much sweeter than I thought you would Judy" Mary Eunice said, running her tongue around her lips.


End file.
